


What is a King to a Peasant?

by Chocolatesama



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Can be read as slight angst, Demons, Discussions of death and immortality, Hi I love adding plot and drama to silly dating games, I love you bud. but pls, Introspection, Library, POV Second Person, Shout out to Mammon for not trying to kill the MC, Solomon being suspicious, minor character study, rad, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatesama/pseuds/Chocolatesama
Summary: You suppose you’d meet Solomon in the library. It fits, him being named after the wise king Solomon and all.....He couldn’t be the actual King Solomon, right?A series of shorts on Solomon set right before and during Diavolo's private retreat.
Relationships: Asmodeus & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Main Charachter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	1. The Library

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a character study on Solomon! Love that shady wizard man!

You suppose you’d meet Solomon in the library. It fits, him being named after the wise king Solomon and all.

_ He couldn’t be the actual King Solomon, right?  _

You are slotted comfortably at a table towards the back, away from the prying eyes of the various demons that inhabited the halls. 

Away from their murmurs of  _ “look, human, tasty, yummy, smells good, adorable, magicless, what was he thinking-”  _

One would hope that if they were dragged down to  _ hell _ to attend a demon  _ college  _ the pros would outshine the cons. Hot demons, a hot angel (a baby angel too, what fun!), and a hot sorcerer? Check! Crippling panic and a need to  _ know _ so you don’t fuck yourself over? Politics behind the scenes? Gossip behind your back? Avoiding death narrowly and quite frankly way too often but, y’know, can’t complain because  _ you lived bitch!  _ Check, check, check,  _ check! _

Fuck man. Your therapist was gonna have their work cut out for them. 

At least you had fun often enough to briefly forget the fucking trauma. The little D’s that trailed after you were pretty cute when they weren’t gnawing on your fingers at least.

The dance battles were quite entertaining and quite frankly  _ why are there fucking dance battles in hell of all places- _

Anyways, that’s how your fellow human exchange student Solomon ends up cornering you a scant few days before Lord Diavolo’s private retreat.

“Tell me, do you know who I am?”

_ The fuck? _

“You’re Solomon.”

“And?”

“...You're the wise king Solomon from mythology?”

“ _ And _ your fellow human and powerful mage in a hotbed of demons.”

_ That answers one question. _

“...How old are you?”

Solomon’s eyes twinkle. “Old enough.”

_ If he is as old as he claims, why bother with you? What does he want? You are nothing to him. _

“Y’know, you hold pacts with three of the rulers of the Devildom.”

_ Ah. That’s it.  _

“...Yeah?”

_ It was luck honestly, which is fucking ridiculous. You have no idea what the consequences are for this. You know Solomon wants to be pacted with the rest of the brothers. Never mind that if your limited knowledge is correct Solomon has fucking 72 of them, Asmodeus and Barbatos included. _

“And? What do you plan to do with them? You may not practice magic, but you have the power of beings as old as time in your hands.”

_ How direct.  _

Pacted to demons. Wasn’t that  _ something _ . Though, they certainly didn’t act like ancient fallen angels that by all rights should utterly loathe humans. 

Perhaps their quarrel was more with the heavens than the insects that writhed upon the Earth?

“What,” you try to joke to dispel the weird tension, “you think I’m planning on world domination? Way too much work. Not worth it.”

No, you wanted no part in that. Ugh. The paperwork. And the general shittiness of people in power. You doubt you had the power to use the demons in that way anyways.

Solomon does not laugh, however. No, there is a seriousness, an ice, in his gaze. 

Right now, he is not playing the part of the mischievous yet harmless sorcerer, fooling around with the divine and undivine, blind, deaf, and  _ numb _ the murmurings of the demons around him. That was a visage, a mask. 

No, this was King Solomon the Wise, a  _ predator _ sizing up what could be his prey, an ally, or  _ competition.  _

At the very least you know you don’t want to be that last one. 

You don’t think ally is on the table right now. Right now, you’re too much of an  **unknown** _. _

And isn’t that funny? You are  _ nothing, no one,  _ in the grand scheme of things. You are a normal person with your own flaws and problems and certainly no threat to him. You are here by  _ luck _ , whether good or bad. You’ve managed to pact with three of the literal rulers of  _ hell  _ through luck, and quite frankly you’ve  _ survived  _ thus far through luck. 

A luck that could run out at any moment. Joy. 

Perhaps God was watching over you. You doubt it, however, when you fraternize and act friendly with demons. Though the angels seemed to be fine. Still, it’s disconcerting. 

“Tell me, if immortality was within your reach, would you grasp it?” 

Certainly not the question you were expecting, but still. The answer was obvious. It was one posed often in media.

“No. Why would I want to outlive my friends and family?” 

One day, someone dear to you, a  _ mother friend lover sibling,  _ will die and it will tear you apart, utterly ruin you. Your lungs will turn to ice, you will struggle to breathe, and you will cry and heave and become sick with grief. 

Where you once feared death and avoided it, you would wish somewhere deep down, to be taken with them to whatever laid beyond, if only to ease that unholy pain. 

Eventually, the wound would scab over and scar your soul forever.

But to go through that, over and over and over again? With no end in sight? The material could only fulfill one for so long. What would be the point in living so long, to lose those dear to you time and time again and watch history repeat, and man damn themselves? 

You wonder if Solomon handles it by just burying himself in  _ more more more more  _ knowledge. You wonder why he craves it so much. You wonder who he really is.

“Oh? Despite how much the brothers seem to adore you?” 

Really only Mammon, Levi, and Beel in all honesty. Lucifer had  _ issues  _ and had tried to  _ kill you  _ but seemed okay with you, Satan ignored you, and quite frankly you hadn’t done anything to warrant the attention of the seemingly ever narcissistic avatar of lust Asmodeus.  _ Yet.  _

Why was this your life? You weren’t even going to get started on Belphegor and whatever was going on with him. 

Curse your nosiness. 

“I’m human. They’re demons. One day I’ll be old and rotted and of no use or interest to them.”

You're nothing more than a pet or toy to them, nothing more than the evidence of the mortality of man to them. Gone in a blink. 

Really, it was better for all parties involved if an attempt was made on both ends to remember their beings, their natures. They were the mighty rulers of hell and you were a human wrenched from your home for their amusement. And yet both parties refused to do so. 

_ I’ll be gone in a year anyway. Nothing to those as old the stars themselves. Besides, the attachment seems to boost my chances of survival. _

And wasn’t that simply a grim thought. 

Solomon smiles. It isn’t pleasant- no, it reminds you of the smile politicians use while they sit in front of a camera attempting to assure you that  _ we are only doing this for  _ **_your_ ** _ benefit!  _

“Even if you could rectify your mortality? Retain your youth?” 

You doubt anyone could escape death. It came for all, although it certainly seemed as if one could cling to their youth and extend their lives indefinitely considering Solomon’s continued existence  _ thousands of years after his time.  _

_ Thousands. The things you’ve seen. _

Besides, in the end, was power truly worth all that?

“I’ve known them for a few months.” 

_ My family and friends and those bonds at home are worth far more than what power I can be granted,  _ goes unsaid but you wonder if Solomon actually hears it. If he understands, old as he is. He was a  _ king _ , and God knows what else and where else he’d been since biblical times. 

You wonder how disconnected he is from the rest of humanity.

Solomon leans forward at the table and stares into your eyes, the silence extending. 

He gauges you or looks into you or  _ something fuck he does magic what the fuck can he do?  _ You simply stare back, heat prickling uncomfortably under your skin. 

You have no power here. You have no power at all, save for your own will. 

Perhaps you could count your mind and what cunning you had, but what was it compared to beings as close to God as one can get? 

Perhaps that’s why you were even in the library in the first place, cornered by the arguably the one being you should be able to depend on. A fellow human.  _ You’d likely be safer counting on the angels, but even then... _ Too many things, too many variables, you-

Solomon opens his mouth to speak.

“Heeeeey, human! Where are ya? You better not be avoiding the GREAT MAMMON-” 

Mammon’s voice slices through the tension. 

_ Ancient demon my ass.  _

Well, perhaps you’d also act however the hell you wanted too at that age as well. You supposed one had to make their own entertainment at that point. 

Solomon closes his mouth and leans back. His friendly mask slides back on, his face softening. He smiles.

“I look forward to knowing you better,  _ friend.”  _

Solomon gets up and disappears within the labyrinth of books and shelves and you’re left wondering  _ exactly what that means  _ before Mammon appears, dragging you away from the table nattering on about stopping by some shop on the way back to the House of Lamentation. 

_ Well, at least he hadn’t tried to kill you.  _ What a low fucking bar. 


	2. Rumination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solomon muses.

_ Jealousy. _

Was that what he had been feeling? Him,  _ jealous,  _ of a magicless human who would meet their end in less than a century? A human with no wealth, prestige, influence,  _ magic? _

But that was what he had felt during his interaction with his fellow exchange student, and that.... _ rankled.  _ He should be above such things. Why would he be jealous of them? 

_ And yet!  _

And yet the human child who had been in the Devildom for less than half a year had already secured  _ three  _ pacts with demons second only to the Crown prince himself. While he himself could only claim to hold the pact of one of those so-called “Kings”. 

Sure, he held the pact of Asmodeus, the avatar of lust, and the pacts seventy-one other powerful demons, but it took a power like none other to be given the title of  _ King  _ and serve under directly under Prince Diavolo. And how he longed to be pacted to all seven brothers!

And a simple magicless human had done what he had sought to for centuries in a few months. So yes, he had been  _ jealous,  _ as petty and childlike as it was. And it had certainly been hasty of him to confront his fellow in the library, but he truly hadn’t gotten much of a chance to interact with them. 

Perhaps Diavolo’s doing. He was a credible threat to the demons after all, and perhaps the prince wished to keep him from influencing the young human too much. 

Though he certainly hadn’t been to bothered with interacting with the youngling, outside of commanding those pacted to him to ensure the human would at least survive the year so he could continue working within the Devildom.

Well, at the very least that interaction had allowed him a read on human. The other exchange student was just as Diavolo had desired- a normal, magicless human, with little to no knowledge of those around them. He’d thought that in his favor first, as he wouldn't have competition. 

How wrong he had been. Truly, the human had defied expectations- poor Mephisto had bet that they would meet a grisly end in about three months, and had to pay quite a fine to the other high ranking demons betting. And that included Mammon. 

At least they had all learned not to involve Barabatos, who always came out on top of such bets. 

He took a steadying breath, centering himself. He was  _ bothered  _ by all this and it wouldn’t do to quash such things down- best to deal with them now, lest they come back to bite him in the ass.

His emotions had always been his vice.

_ Asmodeus had been so, so angry when he found out what he had done to himself. Barbatos had only stared in cold disappointment.  _

No, he would retain control. He was thousands of years old, not a  _ child.  _

Whatever he felt on the situation, a human with no magic had secured the pacts of three of the most powerful demons merely four months into being thrust into the Devildom. And such actions had  _ consequences,  _ and the attention on the poor child would be stronger than ever.

And like it or not, he was bound to help them as both their elder and fellow human being in a land of demons and angels. 

And he had certainly not cast himself to favorably in their eyes. A fly was caught with honey, not vinegar, and he certainly didn’t wish to further antagonize the child. Especially since that could mean the ire of three powerful demons he was on somewhat friendly terms with.

Luckily, he had the perfect opportunity with Prince Diavolo’s retreat, to redeem himself in their eyes and make clear he meant no ill will. Perhaps even nudge Asmodeus towards them.

Just to see how they held up.  _ To see them interact with a lord, to know how they so effortlessly established connections with them- _

He may have been blessed with much wisdom, but that didn’t mean he had the perfect answer to every situation he found himself in. Part of being wise was constantly learning and seeking more knowledge. 

Excitement courses through him. While he spent most of his time researching and experimenting, there was such a thrill in interacting with others and unraveling all their secrets. Which was probably a reason why nearly all magic practitioners avoided him. 

The more he thought about it, the giddier he became.  _ This would be fun.  _ It had certainly been a while since he had interacted with a normal person outside the magical community, and he was dying to try out the lingo he knew the younglings were so fond of nowadays. 

The sharp trill of his D.D.D rips him from his thoughts, and he sighs. Enough scheming, he was club-hopping with his dear Asmodeus tonight. 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! A little self-reflection from Solomon, and a tiny hint of his relationship with Asmodeus at the end. The next chapter will be set at the retreat and feature Solomon, Asmodeus, and the MC. Comments give me life, and constructive criticism welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism and comments in general very much welcome!
> 
> Might just make a series of mini character studies tbh. Thanks for reading!


End file.
